Two New Girls On The Neighborhood!
by Rita Hearts
Summary: Yumi and Alie are the Best of friends! They have their own Bakugan, But The Two girls faces their Family Issues, School Drama and Work, and Friends and Foes. Rated K for Safe Reasons! Dan X Runo, Shun X OC, and Juile X Bill. Warning: Might be OOC and Takes Place in Season 1. Don't Like Don't read! Gift to My Beloved Younger Sister Akia Hearts! R&R Please! Its helps me!


Chapter 1: New girl in the town! Who is she?

Rita: I do love Bakugan and I made a oc for Keith and someone else.. I FORGOT. I have twins ocs but this Fan fic Is only Romance for Season 1. not 2 or anything yet. I am watching it. :D

Note: I do not own Bakugan. If I did, I make it more Romance by letting Dan and Runo date. LOL

Yumi and Yumi's Bakugan do not belong to me. They Belong to My beloved younger Sister Akia Hearts. so Don't use our ocs without our permisson. Thank you.

Lets start~

* * *

Alie a new girl In town. Her Hair is tied into her Left side, Black as the darkus Player wearing a Red Ribbon, and She wore a Black Hoodie with a White Skirt and Black Belt. She loved her Black and White. Its been a while since she came to Dan's Neighborhood.

The Black-Haired Female sighed in her Music-filled Room. She loved Music and even played Music in Her new School. Who Knew a Music girl like her had a Music-filled Room? She had alot of CDS and She was the Best at playing Gutiar. Due to her Family Issues, It been hard trying to sort everything out.

''Look! I can take care of Alie on my own!'' Her Mother shouted downstairs on the phone. Alie Can Hear her Own Mother shouting and fighting with her Father. It been like this everyday. Aile Who had to move with Her Mother or Her Father. Its both ways now. Even her Twin Lili is not happy about this. The 12 year-old sighed looking out the window seeing some children playing. She wanted to go OUTSIDE. She really did but Can't.

Due to Her Mother's worriedness and darn, OVERPROTECTIVE. She has to bring her small black Bag around her and Her Cell. ''Maybe Yumi-chan is free today...'' Alie says to herself. as She Hops on Her Black Laptop. She loves the color Black and White as Black was darkness and White was Light.

''Please Please Please be on!'' She says as she logged in into a website. She had her darkus Bakugan not so long ago. Her name is BladeRose. A Female Knight holding her Sword at her foes in Battle. She is very Nice and Royal to Alie.

FLASHBACK

It was not so long ago before she came to Dan's neighborhood.

Alie was in her Box-filled Room! Everywhere was boxes due to her Moving away to another Neighorhood. When She woke up, She saw a Bakugan card. and Called Lili. ''Hey Sis?" Aile spoke worried

''Hey What up? Why do you sound so... worried?" Lili spoke. Lili had Black Hair too and wore a Blue Ribbon on her right-side ponytail. Both of the Twins Had Brown Eyes.

''Lets say, I got some card.. I don't know'' Alie Looked the cards around sighing.

''You too?! My Gosh! I do too.'' Lili spoke as Aile sighed.

''Yeah.. See ya later sister. I got some packing and moving.'' Aile Hanged up not caring a Single thing.

While moving, a Darkus Bakugan was in one of the Boxes. Her 'Stuffed Animals' Boxes. ''W-W-WHERE AM I?!'' The Bakugan asked herself not being happy around here. She was HECK fighting inside of them!

and Thats How Alie Found her Bakugan.

Back to now,

Alie Had video called her on as Yumi called back, as the Black-haired female sighed sadly. ''Family Issues?" Yumi spoke worried. Yumi was Alie's childhood and Best friend. She had Purple hair down. One of The Bangs are Tied with a Red Ribbon. She had Blue Eyes From Her Mother. ''Yeah Kinda of'' Alie sighed.

''I am kinda of busy here...'' Yumi said as she noticed Alie's New room! ''Oh My gosh! ARE YOU HERE NOW?! LIKE YOU TOLD ME ON THE PHONE?!''

''Calm down!'' Alie sweatdropped. as BladeRose hopped to Her Mistress's Shoulder. ''Hello Miss Yumi'' BladeRose spoke as Yumi was dumbfounded.

''HUH?! The Last time, I met you on video that you didn't have a bakugan'' Yumi spoke dumbfounded as Her Elemented changed Nined-Fox named Kuranai. Yumi Had her bakugan since she was a child and One day, She went to the forest for a fresh clear walk since she had stress and all. Thus, Found Kuranai in a river who was... SCREAMING HELPPPP.

''Well, I found BladeRose in one of the boxes when We Moved here... I am was packing things and BladeRose was however scared me...'' Alie started out. BladeRose butted in, ''IT WAS BAD! THINK ABOUT IT. I WAS IN A BOX WITH WHAT ANIMALS?!''

Yumi and Alie laughed as Kuranai spoke, ''Hello Miss Alie and Miss BladeRose. I am Kuranai. Nice to Meet you'' The Nined-Tailed Fox spoke.

''Nice to meet you two!'' Alie and BladeRose spoke. ''Anyway, Are you free today?"

''Yeah I am. Since My brother's wife is taking care of her kids. Finally... She needs to give me a Break. I am in middle school and all but that was painful'' Yumi said.

''Got it! At the Mall? What Time?" Alie begin to get her small Black Bag and Cell texting her Mother. 'Going to Mall by walking and come back soon.'

''Make it 4Pm. Oh! you can meet the other around! and Yes the mall!'' Yumi nodded as they Both hanged up.

* * *

Rita: sorry for the ciffhanger! and I will be working on this fan fic soon :D


End file.
